Laminates which comprise a layer structure having a metallic support material, an intermediate layer and a sliding layer applied thereto have been known for a long time in a variety of forms from the prior art and are used in a wide variety of technical fields, for example in the field of automotive engineering.
For slide bearings, especially conventional DU® bearing material, a sliding layer composed of a PTFE compound material is in turn applied to the intermediate layer. In this slide bearing material, the intermediate layer, which has the function of establishing firm adhesion of the sliding layer to the support material, is just a bronze layer sintered from bronze particles. However, this process is problematic for a variety of reasons, including performance limitations of the laminate product and failure in ensuring the combination between PTFE and the support material. As such, there is a continued need for improved laminates for applications such as slide bearings.
Therefore, it would be advantageous if a laminate could be produced that has strong adhesion to the metal support and the sliding layer.